


This is the lie you love to lead

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Just a normal day on Atlantis





	This is the lie you love to lead

**Author's Note:**

> From the Alphabet Meme. For thinkme_naive. Also, John is 6’2” and Patrick is 5’4”. * flail *
> 
> Prompt: A: Atlantis

John was leaning back against his bed watching Patrick get dressed. Patrick was singing some old song.

“I don’t know why you’re getting dressed,” said John.

“Pete and Rodney are coming over. I don’t want them to see me half-naked,” replied Patrick while digging through John’s shirts.

“Pete already has.”

“Did he tell you that?”

John smirked. “Yeah.”

Patrick glared at John as he jammed a hat on his head. “Fuckers. The both of you.”

John continued to smirk.

Patrick flipped him off as he went into the bathroom. As he went in, the door opened and Pete bounced in.

“TRICK!” he yelled and glomped Patrick.

Patrick laughed and hugged back.

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” Pete cried.

“You saw me last night, moron.”

“Well, whatever.”

The two went into the bathroom and left Rodney and John alone. John smirked at Rodney.

“What?” asked Rodney grumpily.

“You have a hickey on your neck.”

Rodney’s hand went to his neck. “Shut up. So do you.”

“I know,” John said smugly.

Rodney shook his head in disgust. “I assume you and Pete will go fly the ‘Jumpers and leave Patrick and I to watch you two try to out do each other.”

“Probably,” John shrugged.

Rodney scowled. “If you get my…significant other killed, I’ll make sure Teyla knows who spiked her drink. AND I’ll let Andy know too.”

“Hey!” said Pete from the bathroom. “I’m an awesome pilot. John taught me everything I know. We’ll be safe. Also, we are totally boyfriends.”

Rodney scowled. “That’s what worries me.”

Pete poked Rodney. “Stop beinig such a worry wart. Now, I’ve gotten Patrick ready. Rodney and I will run ahead and make sure everything is perfect.”

John nodded and watched them leave. “How did he get you ready?” he asked.

Patrick stepped out of the bathroom slowly. His hat was pulled lower than normal.

“Come on, let me see.”

Patrick raised his head. 

John thought he stopped breathing. 

Patrick’s eyes had eyeliner on them.

“Jesus,” John breathed.

Patrick scowled. “I’ll go take it off.”

“NO! Damn it Patrick, you look…amazing.”

Patrick blushed and ducked his head again. “Thanks.”

John sat down and pulled Patrick onto his lap. He leaned in and kissed him.

“What about the ‘Jumpers?” Patrick asked in between kisses.

“They can wait for a minute.”


End file.
